Into the Darkness: A Collection of Gothic Poetry
by Yaoi'sBabyGirlGoGokuxVegeta
Summary: OK, so, no, all of this DOES NOT revolve tots around Kuroshitsuji. In fact, I have a poem for Grell, one poem for Sebby-chan3, and 2 (or maybe 3) for the Undertaker. (My favorite one, I might add.) I will add more poetry as I live life. I'm 13 and life sux right now, so after I get all the angst out I'll do one for each Kuroshitsuji character. K? 3Ivy3


Dedicated to Nat-Nat, Dana, Bre-Bre, Dianna, and Dara, for being the best of friends/family.

**OK, so some poetry involves Kuroshitsuji. I have one poem about Grell, one for Sebastian and two for Undertaker. Melody of Pain and Falling in Hate were written when I was around 7. I'm 13 now, so don't be surprised, k? Danke! 3**

**~~~~3Ivy3~~~~**

**Darkest Poet:**

My name is Izzy,

This book is a window into my world, so prepare to get dizzy!

My favorite poet is Edgar Allan Poe,

The darkest poet History will ever know,

But I'm next in line!

With my poetry dark and divine,

I shall break the line!

With my poetry I shall set myself a seat at the table of History,

With my poetry I am no longer a mystery.

**Scratches:**

I have scratches,

Scratches on my arms,

On my face,

On my body,

On my heart,

On my soul,

The scratches come from my nails,

The nails come for my soul,

To scar it,

To deface it,

To mar it,

To break it,

I have scratches.

**Emo Girl:**

I am the emo girl,

Watch my world unfurl,

I suck in my tears and I don't cry,

I look at the world with hopeful eyes,

I smile when I want to cry,

I live when I want to die,

I don't cry so others don't worry,

They wouldn't notice anyway; they're in too big of a hurry,

I'm an emo girl,

Watch many worlds like mine unfurl,

More emo girls,

Watching the masses,

As they fool with their petty blonde curls.

**Blood:**

Blood:

Ruby red,

Highly dread,

Symbol of the dead,

All over my bed,

Stuck in my head,

Blood:

Vampire's meal,

Devil's deal,

Undertaker's cackle,

Fire's crackle,

I opened my eyes to a coffin,

Covered in blood.

** Sanatorium**

My straight jacket,

Padded walls,

Howling halls,

Dark lights,

Fear-filled nights,

Dear God, I'm crazy!

Everything goes hazy,

I wake up to fire,

I am now part of the Devil's hire.

** The Undertaker:**

I'm in love with the Undertaker,

My love goes to thee,

The only one I love is he!

Making the dead look divine,

Oh, how I want him to be mine!

All that black hair,

The jaded stare,

I want to be there with him,

In his shop, where the lights are dim,

Coffins litter the floor,

His profession feared in ancient lore!

His mysterious emerald eyes,

His black robe dyes,

Scar 'cross his chest,

His shop is where the dead are put to rest,

I'm in love with the Undertaker,

All my love goes to thee,

The only one I love is he!

** My Dreams:**

After an exhausting day, I lay on my bed in a broken heap,

After a while, I'll find sleep,

Darkness, far as the eye can see!

Oh Lord, help me!

Demons,

Heathens,

Black magic,

How tragic!

Witches,

Glitches,

Fire,

Desire,

Night terrors.

** Brieanne**:

She's my best friend,

But she's more than a friend,

She's a sister,

Nobody can miss her!

Short, fiery hair,

Her room's a messy lair,

Gothic in her own way,

Stands out in the hallway,

We hate the same people,

We like the same people,

We have our fights,

But in the end, everything is alright,

One year,

One friendship.

** My Prince:**

I dream of a prince,

Short-cropped red hair,

Ruby glasses,

Sharp teeth,

Chainsaw wielder,

Mysterious past,

A black bird on his shoulder,

I'd be his holder,

On no horse,

On foot,

No fancy garb,

Just a simple garb,

Combat boots,

Alone; no butler,

Just his bird,

Just his bird on his shoulder.

** Lass Mich Frei (Set Me Free):**

I'm not a little girl,

Do you see a single curl?!

Set me free!

I'm too big for you to slap!

Set me free!

It's not nonsense!

I've grown up hence!

Set me free!

You yell at me when you're insecure,

Especially after your manicure!

SET ME FREE!

** The Mountain:**

I dreamed that I was climbing a mountain,

I came 'cross an old palace with a broken fountain,

There sat my red-haired prince,

I sighed; I've been dreaming of him since,

I drifted into his arms,

Then I heard the alarms,

Crows swept in over our heads,

We ran to a room that was filled with beds,

On one is where we lay,

He muttered in my ear, "Kiss me, you may."

I leaned in for my promised kiss,

But the Reaper's scythe ended the bliss,

I ran out of the palace,

Past the broken fountain,

Down the mountain,

There's no hope for my prince,

For the Reaper has had him since,

I will never forget the mountain,

And the palace with the broken fountain.

Love:

Love:

Heaven's lie,

Lover's cry,

The wings on which angels fly,

Makes Evil momentary die,

Love;

Human's desire,

Fuel for Satan's fire,

Minion's hire,

Angel's attire,

Hope's higher,

Love is a lie,

And so is the day when evil will forever die.

** The Undertaker's Shop:**

Come with me to the Undertaker's shop!

It's the place where most spirits hop!

There's a skull on the purple door,

And when you walk inside coffins will litter the floor,

From the doorway, you'll see his slab,

Shelves full of the dead's rehab,

The curtains remain forever drawn,

He opens the shop at dawn,

It reeks of embalming salt,

Tell him and he'll say, "It's not my fault,"

So, come with me to the Undertaker's shop!

It's the place where most spirits hop!

** Death:**

I was walking down the street one night,

I came 'cross and somehow got into a fight,

The man pulled a knife out of its hilt,

And then I knew how the story was built,

He stabbed my heart, to the right,

I thought that I would see a white light,

But instead I saw the results of the fight,

My corpse on the sidewalk, bloody,

Dirt ran off and onto the sidewalk in the rain, making my body muddy,

I turned my head,

And I saw something that many a time I have read,

I was looking the Grim Reaper in his one emerald eye,

He saw me too, but he grinned and said, "We're all destined to die."

I understood, and even though I was full of hate,

I spread my arms and allowed my fate,

The scythe came through with a destroying _crack_,

Everything was forever black.

** Ode to Edgar Allan Poe:**

My favorite poet is Edgar Allan Poe,

God taking him was just low!

I've read all his poems, from Anabel Lee to the Raven,

Reading his poems is my safe haven,

He had quite a creative mind,

He made all the other poets before him look blind,

I always wonder with fascination,

What was his inspiration?

I'd shrug and sigh,

Put away my dye,

And wonder still.

** Sin:**

Sin:

Devil's food,

Demon's mood,

Hope's hood,

Human's heed,

Satan's breed,

Fire's need,

World's lead,

Demon's bleed,

The world's nothing but sin.

** My Butler:**

He's my butler,

But he's won my heart!

Stabs people with forks,

Gouges their eyes out with spoons,

My love, my dear!

He's a demon,

Never sleeps at night,

My love, my dear!

My butler has won my heart,

And he's my sweet.

** Conceited:**

I know a girl whom I will not name,

She's rather lame,

She's conceited,

She thinks she's not to be pleaded,

But I know otherwise,

I'll be the cause of her social demise,

She thinks that she's so punk,

She thinks that her boyfriend is such a hunk,

She's actually nerdy and creepy,

And her boyfriend is just the same,

They're both so lame!

She's so narcissistic!

All she is is broken plastic.

** Falling in Hate:**

I'm falling in hate,

It's my fate,

It's a game that I cannot cheat,

I'm already beat,

Hate has a short fuse,

We fight our wars to make her muse,

She's a cruel master,

Great at dealing cards, blast her!

I'm falling in hate,

It is my fate,

And we, my friend, can't cheat,

Because we've already been beat.

** Melody of Pain:**

Can you hear it, clear and plain?

It is called the Melody of Pain,

A lonely, sad thing,

The bells of death to hell ring,

The angry drum beats,

The broken angel's harp cheats,

The severed flute moans,

The oboe groans,

Following is the chorus,

Sad people, sick and hoarse,

It echoes through the hill,

To your ears to give you chills,

It shows, my dear boys,

That we're just mere toys,

Hate never stops her game,

You can say that she is to blame,

But, the Melody of Pain,

Clear and oh so plain,

Reminds us, my dear boys,

That we're just mere toys.

** A Princess's Lament:**

One day, as I sat in my palace,

Drinking from my emerald chalice,

I began to think of those less fortunate than I,

Of all those whom die,

(Of course, that's all of humanity),

But there are those who meet death with sheer insanity,

Mine would be swift and painless,

There are many with no money to spare,

And with absolutely no one to care,

I have endless riches,

I have loving family and no life glitches,

I live pampered and spoiled,

The work tools is to which my people's hands are coiled,

I feel an overwhelming guilt,

Like it was my father I just killed,

I no longer wish to be a princess,

I want to be a commoner,

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown",

I can't let idealistic greatness and beauty get me down.

**Author's Note: I will add more poetry as I go on, but Princess's Lament has a special story behind it. See, I have a friend who has almost nothing. Her family doesn't love her and/or appreciate anything she says or does no matter how hard she tries, and she doesn't have many nice things, and she told me that I'm the only one in her life who has ever cared about her enough to show it. Well, I feel bad, mostly cause I'm 13 and I live the life of a modern princess: only difference is that I don't have people who wait hand and foot on me. I have a big family who loves me, a beautiful room with nice things, I'm decently popular at school, and I'm well aware of my own beauty. (She thinks that she's not beautiful when she is! I've told her that many times!) I'm talented at the arts and I'm athletic (sorta) and she's not-so athletic and she is an amazing singer, but she thinks she's awful. I wrote this because I feel like a princess in a castle in the clouds while she's a peasant on the ground. I feel awful, just awful. I feel like Jashin has given me too much... (Yes, I am a Jashinist, so don't judge me or message me criticizing me for my religious beliefs. I don't make fun of Christians or any other religion, so don't judge me or shove that shit down my throat. Sorry if I seem a bit mean about this. Just tired of that...) Especially since she's a Wiccan and just wants to heal others. IDK... I'm gonna give her my PSP and Nintendo. I don't play them anyway. I feel awful, especially since I don't even use 90% of what I have... If anyone has any advice on this, private message me... Ya don't have 2, just saying. KK, will post more poetry lates! **

**~~~~3Ivy3~~~~**


End file.
